Du weißt es ist verboten
by LoveGinyLove1
Summary: Eine Story über ein verbotenes Feuer, welches unaufhaltsam ihre Seelen verschlingt und zwei Menschen mit dem selben Blut in den schieren Wahnsinn treibt. - Sasuke x Sakura beides Kinder von Fugaku und Mikoto Uchiha : Inzest
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: In einer stürmischen Nacht

Es wieder einmal so eine verdammt regnerische Nacht in der die Blitze nicht heller, und die Donner nicht lauter sein konnten.

Ein schwarzhaariger 14 jähriger Junge lag mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und schaute hoch an die Decke.

Gerade als ein sehr lauter Donner signalisierte das, dass Unwetter näher kam, begann er zu lächeln.

_* gleich ist es soweit. gleich *_

Ja gleich würde es an seiner Tür klopfen und ein kleiner Engel würde in sein Zimmer schweben. Es war jedes mal so. Jedes mal wenn ein Gewitter kam, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit denn ebenfalls schwarzen Augen drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute gerade aus auf die Zimmertür. In seinen Gedanken zählte denn Countdown runter.

* 3, 2, 1, und *

Gespannt wartete er und...

Klopf, klopf.

„Ja?"

Seine sonst eher kalte Stimme, hatte einen sanften Unterton und obwohl er wusste wer auf der anderen Seite dieser Holzbarriere stand fragte er. Er fragte immer, es war wie eine art Ritual. Leise wurde die Klinge hinunter gedrückt und mit einem leisen knarren ging sie auf. Im Rahmen blieb ein verängstigtes 12 jähriges Mädchen stehen. Ihr Haare waren lang und rosa, ihre Augen strahlend Grün. Sie hatte nur eine blaue Boxershorts an und ein weißes Hemd an, bei dem die ersten zwei Knöpfe offen standen. Man sah ihr an das sie ein paar Tränen vergossen hat, denn ihre Augen waren noch etwas rötlich. Ihre Arme waren verschränkt und umfassten ein kleines Kuschelkissen. All diese Sachen waren von ihrem Nii-san. Alles was nicht fest gewachsen war.

„Nii-san... kann ich... kann ich bei dir Schlafen? Ich weiß Mama und Papa wollen das nicht aber du weißt doch das ich Angst habe."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und ihr Kopf gesenkt. Es war ihr wie immer extrem peinlich immer hin ist es ja ihr Bruder.

Als das Mädchen aufblickte sah sie wie der Junge im Bett seine Decke hob und ihr somit zu verstehen gab das sie zu ihm kommen solle.

Mit kleinen schritten ging sie ins Zimmer und mit einem leisen Klacken fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Nachdem dies geschah brachte sie die letzen Meter im Lauftempo hinter sich. Das Mädchen krabbelte unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an ihren Bruder.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben. Wir sind hier im Haus sicher."

Er strich ihr über die Haare und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen weil ihr Kuschelkissen ihn am Bauch kitzelte.

„Ich weiß. Aber nur bei meinem Nii-san fühl ich mich richtig sicher."

Gerührt schloss er sie fest in seine Arme und streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie zitterte noch etwas und als ein lauter Donner echote klammerte sich das Mädchen im Shirt ihres Bruders fest.

„Schlaf Sakura. Ich passe auf dich auf."

Er gab ihr einen kurzen, kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke Sasuke-chan."

Mit einem sanften lächeln auf denn Lippen schloss sie die Augen und schlief friedlich ein. Als Sasuke das gleichmäßige Atmen seiner Schwester vernahm und spürte wie sich ihr Brustkorb rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte schloss er sie noch einmal fest in die Arme und triftete dann auch langsam ins Traumland ab.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1. 2 Jahre später

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_heute war mal wieder ein ganz normaler Tag. Es ist grausam das ich so etwas mittlerweile als normal bezeichnen kann. Hätte mir das jemand vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, hätte ich ihn ausgelacht. Aber die Realität ist nun mal anders. _

_Meine Eltern sind mal wieder auf einer Geschäftreise und kommen erst in ungefähr zwei Monaten wieder (wenn nicht wieder etwas dazwischen kommt oder sie sich wieder Urlaub genehmigen). Itachi-san, mein großer Bruder hat mir gestern eine Karte geschrieben und jetzt -halt dich fest- aus Deutschland. Er schreibt das er beim Oktoberfest war. Es war zwar lustig und interessant aber es war nicht gerade das was ihm gefällt (zu viele Menschen und zu viel lärm). Tja so ist Nii-chan eben^^._

_Sonst ist nichts weiter._

_Na gut... also ich bin ja jetzt mit Nii-san allein zu hause. Vor zwei Jahren hätte mich das gefreut aber jetzt... Er hat sich sooooo sehr verändert. Dauernd trifft er sich mit irgendwelchen Mädchen. Natürlich nur mit denn schönen und ich kann ihn ja auch verstehen aber ich bin hier immer so alleine. Denn ganz oft kommt er tagelang nicht nach hause. Es ist sogar schon mitten in der Woche vorgekommen. _

_Es macht mich traurig gerade von ihm so verlassen zu sein und ich schäme mich dafür, das ich ihn nicht unterstützen will. Ich bin Eifersüchtig auf alle mit denen Nii-san sich trifft und ganz besonders auf die, die ihm näher sein dürfen als ich –seine Schwester- nach dem Gesetzt kommen darf._

_Du, mein Tagebuch, weißt ja das ich Sasu-chan mehr als nur einen Bruder liebe. Ich sehe ihn als denn wunderschönen Mann, der er geworden ist. _

_Jetzt genug sonst weine ich wieder die ganze Nacht und..._

_oh das Telefon klingelt._

_Tschau liebes Tagebuch, bis zum nächsten Eintrag._

Sakura klappte ihr blaues, kleines Büchlein zu und rannte schnellen Schrittes die Treppe herunter.

Es kam nur sehr selten vor, wenn Sakura allein zu hause war das es klingelte. Deswegen war es schon fast merkwürdig aber es machte sie auch glücklich, denn in der Schule hatte sie keine Freunde und war oft allein.

Der Grund war einfach, sie ist die kleine Schwester vom großen, tollen Sasuke. Die wenigen Jungs die gerne mal mit Sakura ausgehen wollten, hatten Angst das sie es mit ihrem Bruder zu tun bekamen, was lächerlich ist, da er ja wesentlich besseres zu tun hat, als sich um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Und die ganzen Mädchen wollten, wenn dann nur dass sie, sie mit ihm bekannt machte.

Das ist warum Sakura es vorzog allein zu bleiben. Aber falls einer mal Hilfe brauchte konnte er immer zu ihr kommen. Es lag einfach in ihrer Natur ihren Mitmenschen in Not beizustehen.

Ein paar Mal läutete es, dann nahm sie ab.

„Sakura Uchiha hier."

Ein paar Sekunden war stille, nur im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. Irgendeine Comedyshow.

„Na wenn das nicht meine kleine Schwester ist."

„Itachi?"

Sie war total überrascht, denn ein Anruf von ihm waren echte Seltenheiten.

„Wie ich mich freue das du mich mal Anrufst. Du rufst mich doch an oder? Denn Nii-san ist nicht zu Hause."

Ein kleines Kichern ertönte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Nein, nein. Mit diesem Idioten doch nicht. Ich wollte mit meiner süßen, kleinen Schwester reden."

Sakura wurde etwas rot um die Nase und schlenderte wieder hoch in Richtung ihres Zimmer. Empört blies sie Luft in die Hörmuschel.

„Du sollst so was doch nicht sagen."

Itachi schien darüber sichtlich amüsiert, zumindest hörte er sich so an.

„Wenn es aber stimmt, Süße. Na los nun sag schon, wie geht's dir?"

Das Mädchen ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf ihr Bett fallen und schaute die Decke an.

„Jetzt wo du Anrufst, geht es mir wieder besser."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und entspannt.

„Ja, ja du magst es immer noch nicht alleine zu sein und so wie ich mir das denken kann, streunert Sasuke wieder irgendwo in der Gegend rum und legt irgendeine Syphilis Schlampe flach."

Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf und spürte Wut in sich.

„ITACHI. Du sollst Nii-san nicht immer beleidigen. Er weiß schon was er tut und außerdem ist er nicht so und das weißt du ganz genau."

Dieses mal Seufzte ihr Bruder schwer und fuhr fort.

„Ja, dann eben nicht. Ist ja gut. Ich verstehe nicht wieso du ihn immer so stark fertigen musst. Aber egal. Ich will nicht mit meiner kleinen wegen DEM streiten. Also..."

Sakura atmete ein und aus, dabei beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Wie soll es mir hier in diesem großen, verlassen Haus schon gehen. Super. Einfach toll. Wie du es schon gesagt hast ich hasse es allein zu sein und der Wetterdienst hat gesagt, dass heute ein Gewitter kommen soll."

Sie begann langsam aus ihren Schulsachen raus zu schlüpfen und balancierte den Hörer immer auf einer ihrer Schultern.

„Oha. Das muss ja die reinste Hölle für dich sein. Wenn ich jetzt da wäre könntest du ruhig unter meine Bettdecke schlüpfen."

Er lachte und das Mädchen musste einfach mit einstimmen.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, weißt du das."

Sie schlüpfte in ihre blaue Boxershorts und ihr weißes Hemd, bei der sie die ersten beiden Knöpfe offen ließ. Mittlerweile war sie so groß das, das Hemd um die Brust etwas spannte und die Shorts nicht mehr verdeckt wurden.

„Tja so ist dein Charmante und ausgesprochen gutaussehender großer Bruder eben."

Sein lachen wurde lauter und ungehaltener. So ging das mehrere Minuten bis sich Sakura wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Itachi?"

„Ja, kleines."

Etwas verlegen spielte sie mit einer ihrer Strähnen und blickte dabei in Richtung Tür. Im Hintergrund zuckte der erste Blitz auf.

„Kann ich so lange mit dir Telefonieren bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"

„Aber selbstverständlich. Wenn der Arsch nicht da ist dann eben ich."

Seine Stimme war sanft und hatte diesen gewissen klang denn Sakura bei ihrem anderen Bruder vermisst. Sie stand auf und lief schnellen Schrittes in das Zimmer was neben ihrem lag. Sasukes Zimmer. Da die rosahaarige davon ausging das er heute eh nicht mehr nach hause kam, legte sie sich ohne bedenken unter seine Decke, kuschelte sich in diese und drückte denn Hörer näher ans Ohr.

„Bist du noch da Süße?"

„Ja, ja ich habe mich nur ins Bett gelegt. Und es macht dir auch nichts aus? Wirklich?"

Sie zuckte zusammen als der erste Donner erklang und eine kleine träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter. Ihr Kuschelkissen, welches mittlerweile einen Stammplatz auf dem Bett von Sasuke gefunden hatte, wurde an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Sie schlief meistens in seinem. Einmal kam er betrunken ins Zimmer getorkelt und hatte sie brutal aus Schlaf und Zimmer geworfen. Aber zum Glück hatte er sich am nächsten Morgen bei ihr Entschuldigt und ihr gesagt das er es nicht schlimm fand wenn sie in seinem Bett schlief. Das machte Sakura ungemein Glücklich, denn sie hatte mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet.

„Nein es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus."

„Schön."

Und so erzählte ihr Itachi seine bisherige Reise und das er unterwegs ihre Eltern getroffen hatte und zu hause schöne Grüße ausrichten sollte. Genau eine Stunde nachdem sie ihr Gespräch begonnen hatten, dämmerte Sakura –trotz Gewitter- langsam weg und Itachi legte auf, nachdem er sich sicher war das sie eingeschlafen war.

Um ein Uhr Nachts, als es am schütten und Donnern war wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und ein völlig durchnässter 18 Jähriger Junge kam herein. Heute hatte er ausnahmsweise nichts Getrunken und war Heer seiner Sinne.

„So ein scheiß Wetter."

Zeterte er als er seinen nassen Pulli in denn Wäschekorb pfefferte und die Treppe rauf stieg. Sein eigentlicher Grund weshalb er so „Früh" nach Hause kam ist wegen dem Gewitter und seiner „Kleinen".

Er wusste sie hatte Angst und fühlte sich allein.

Sasuke stieß die Tür zu dem Zimmer seiner kleinen Schwester auf aber ihr Bett war leer.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Das war ja mal wieder so klar."

Der Junge schloss sie wieder ging leise in sein eigenes Zimmer. Das regelmäßig aufleuchten der Blitze zeigte eine Gestalt eingekuschelt in Decke, in seinem Bett. Über seinem Stuhl hing ein Handtuch mit welchem er sich Haare und Oberkörper trocknete. Seine schritte führten ihn zu seiner Schwester. Er sah die Tränenspuren und wischte sie mit seinem Finger weg, dabei regte sich das Mädchen.

„Nii-san."

Flüsterte sie und drückte das Kissen fester an sich.

„Nii-san ist jetzt da."

Mit diesem Satz beugte er sich vor und gab seiner kleinen Schwester einen kleine Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Nii-san ist jetzt das, meine kleine Saku-chan."


End file.
